Love is cruel
by Cute Beyblader
Summary: Love is cruel and so many find out the hard way! A drugged war, death, tainted love, the dead alive! Chap 7 UP! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

A hidden P.O.V

Waiting for him to talk. He looks at me his eyes stare into mine. I shudder I feel cold vibes coming from him. I break the gaze by turning to the window. We are so far from the ground and so far from everyone else!

He laughs he staring at the wall

"I know what you're thinking," he says. I walk to the window

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" placing my hand on the window, the coldness sweeps from the window into my body I feel my knees go weak. Yet I try to keep the same stance not wanting to look weak in front of him.

"Just think no one here, no one can see us, no one can hear you, even if you scream," he speaks my legs tremble. My hand seems to press harder on the glass the next thing

SMASH

The glass falls to the floor. He gets up. I turn to him. He corners me placing his hands on my waist. With nothing to lean on as the glass is now gone I tremble. His eye stare into mine looking for some answer. He kisses me quickly on the cheek

"Goodbye!" he speaks softly before pushing me I fall but as I look up I can still see him looking at me. MY last image his face! Before blackness...

Who could the person is you'll have to R&R to find out! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Not real

Hi sorry for the wait i speant ages on this chapter i think its godd btu i want to know what YOU THINK!

R&R please

Not real

As i waited for the car to turn up i glanced up at the ceiling it was dripping with a red liquid. It was creating a huge puddle on the floor i kept having to move to avoid being touched by it. The puddle grew closer to me yet again. But as i was now much nearer the light i was a lot more able to relise it was blood.

Blood had been dripping from the ceiling for about 10 minutes now. I rushed upstairs to invertigate. I opened the door. I looked at the groung there lay a limp body. Moving over to the body i noticed it was Hilary. I didnt know what to do i tried to run but my legs wouldnt move. Just then police sirens were heard pulling up to the house. They walked towards me. Still not being able to move

"Tyson we are arresting you for attempted murder,"they said taking me away.

Mariam opened the car door, she looked at the big house. She pressed the bell. The door opened. She walked in. She stood in the huge hallway. Two arms swung around her waist lips began kissing the side of her neck. Mariam let a small moan before breaking it off.

She turned around to be staring at Kai.

"Your no fun," Kai spoke he walked closer to her she walked backwards. She was soon backed up to a wall. Kai placed his hands on her waist.

"What with you?" he asked

"Ozuma knows," Mariam said

"So?" Kai asked

"SO! i never wanted to hurt Ozuma!" Mariam said rasing her voice yet she was silenced when Kai began kissing her. Mariam tried to pull away yet Kai was having none of it. He slipped his hands up her top. Mariam kicked Kai in the nuts in order to run yet Kai quickly gabbed her and this time pinned her agaisnt the wall.

"What was that for bitch!" Kai spoke

"Let me go!"Mairam hissed

"Or what!" Kai spoke

"Dont you care your hurting Hilary," Mariam spoke

"Hilary!" he smirked "Shes out of the way now!" Kai said smirking

"Kai what have you done?" Mariam asked

"Oh nothing she just gone to a better place," Kai said kissing her neck. It took Mariam a few seconds to click she pushed Kai away from her

"NO! YOU CANT HAVE!" Mariam said, tears froming in the corner of her eyes

"I thought thats what you wanted," Kai said "You and me were alone now!" he spoke making her tremble

"No i cant do this to Ozuma!" Mariam said and tried to leave. Kai pushed her into a wall. Mariam banged her into the wall causing her to be very dizzy

"I dont care want you want because i always get what i want!" he said before picking Mariam up and carrying her to his room. Due to Mariams injury Mariam could not fight back.

WHAT YOU THINK?

Please R&R Love you

CuteBeyblader

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see suffering from a bad case of writers block tar to Crystal for helping me put everything into writing, couldn't have done it without you!

Under the influence of a heavy liquid pumping itself around your body. Interacting with your organs and blood, evolutinonizing the way you body works, the liquid takes control, the liquid is 50 mercury the only metal liquid being a metal is has micro chips in it making that person controllable.

Mariam eyes opened. She was not in her bedroom nor was she in her house for that matter. She was in a huge luxurious room with a king size double bed it had it own suite bathroom and two walk in wardrobes. She noticed something that was placed on the bed. It was a present.

She went over to the present. It was not wrapped in normal wrapping paper no it was wrapped with silk and had ribbons tied around it she looked on the tag

"To Mariam," the tag said in very neat gold pen handwriting.

Opening the wrapping she found a beautiful dress that lay inside it was a baby blue with darker blue ribbons flowing from it sequins also flowed from the dress. Mariam glanced at the dress with utter happiness. It was beautiful.

There was piece of paper inside it read

"To Mariam

Please be mine!

Kai xxx"

This was the moment something clicked she could not think straight her head was banging the next minute she passed out.

Ozumas black convertible pulled up in the driveway. He could just about brake at the speed he was going this seemed to unfaze him he didn't care. He walked to the door and began to bang on it

"KAI LET ME IN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

A butler opened the door; Ozuma grabbed the man by the throat

"WHERE IS HE? WHERES KAI?" he asked his voice shaking furiously

The butler was being suffocated but managed to put in direction. Ozuma left the man to fall to the floor clinging for life; Ozuma was not violent person yet this time he just didn't care.

He ran into a very luxurious living room their sat Kai grinning at him.

"Ozuma what a pleasant surprise," Kai said mockingly

"WHERES MARIAM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Ozuma voice raging, it was like throwing daggers at Kai.

Kai flicked his dagger like word away like feeble flies. "Dear boy what are you talking about, mariam is right here and I have done nothing to her," Kai spoke at the moment Mariam walked into the room.

Mariam wore her new dress that she had received as a present. It had no sleeves showing off her radiant shoulders, it then went into a v-neck which then flared out and draped with sequins, flowly material, it stopped just before her knee, showing off her legs which she wore heels to increase her height also giving off some posture her hair was done up in a French braid and put to her side.

"Mariam...?" ozuma was lost for words she was radiant but what was she still do here with him..? "What are you still doing here?" he asked his voice shaking not quite understanding what was going on

"What are you talking about?" Mariam spoke "I live here," Ozuma felt his heart break into many pieces.

"Mariam what are you talking about?" Ozuma spoke

"I live here," she spoke walking over to Kai, who quickly snaked an arm around her waist pulling her onto his lap so Ozuma could see how close they were.

"Kai what have you done?" Ozuma spoke he knew this couldn't be Mariam, she was never heartless plus she could never do anything like this to him of all people.

"What are you talking about, she has just simply come to her senses just because you cannot understand this you try to accuse of such accusations." Kai spoke keeping a firm grip on Mariam.

"Then let me have five minutes with Mariam ALONE!" he emphases the last word

"So be it,"kai spoke. Ozuma led Mariam to the porch

"Mariam what's wrong you can tell me?" ozuma spoke softly now that they were alone

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mariam spoke. Ozuma gazed into Mariam eyes; the usual glint that was always there no matter her emotion was gone,

"Your not the real Mariam," ozuma spoke. Mariam was not taken back this "Mariam and I mean mariam not this fake, what are you doing don't you remember this," with that said Ozuma pulled a diamonte ring out of his pocket. Something clicked the glint in Mariam eyes came back

"Ozuma," she spoke her voice was gentle as usually but sounder scared. She hugged him. "Ozuma please help you have to get me out of here he's..."

"MARIAM!" Kai spoke his voice firm no emotion escaped. Ozuma hid the ring he knew he had to. Maraim returned to the person she was before

"I believe you should leave now, we have a very busy schedule," Kai spoke. Ozuma just nodded and walked to the exit.

He got in his car and began to drive away

"Don't worry Mariam ill save you from him" Ozuma said to himself

"How did he do it, how did he brake my hold, he'll regret that!" Kai spoke. He looked at Mariam who sitting on a chair reading she smiled at him.

"Make sure he regrets it!" he said turning to Rei and Johnny who were both wearing black uniforms, both stood lifeless but both answered

"YES SIR!"

So what do you think I hope this is good please R/R please tell me if you want have Mariah/Rei paring which has been pointed out to me by Crystal!

Until next time

Cutebeyblader

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! Here's another chapter! Thankfully my writer's block has completely disappeared and I have done 3 chapters of this story so far YAY ME! But anyway

Thank you to-

His eyes shot open. The cold hit them making them hurt. Sitting up he lay on the floor. He looked around he sat on the corner shop. Things were all over the place. Ozuma lay on the floor unconscious a few meters away from him. Then it came back to him

Ozuma parked the car and walked into the corner shop. His seemed angry. Rei and Johnny walked into as well. Johnny pulled a gun up at the shop owner.

"GET OUT!" he screamed the woman ran out. Johnny shot at the camera. Ozuma knew what was happening.

He faced the men. He knew one of them Rei he believed his name was one of Maraims friend boyfriend. Mariah it was he though. He shook it off this wasn't the time.

"Give it over!" Rei commanded

"What?" Ozuma asked

"The ring!" Rei spoke his words mostly spiting out. Ozuma only knew rei a bit but the was so out of his person he was a kind person that only went mad when it was something over Mariah...

"I'm never giving it to you!" Ozuma answered

"Shoot him!" Johnny ordered

Rei pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ozuma he hand went to pull the trigger something snapped

"No I can't"!" Rei said, Ozuma observed it was like one of those sci-fi movies when fighting one of those inner demons.

"If you won't I will!" Johnny said knocking Rei out the way by his elbow, Rei head bandaged against the counter everything was going blurry everything began to fade to blackness as he the sound of a gunshot and something fall to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god!" Rei panicked as he quickly scattered over to Ozuma, it was as he though he had been shot. Rei checked his pulse he was still breathing thankfully.

"Come on man hold on!" Rei said while pulling out his mobile flipping it open he rang the hospital to send an ambulance straight away, as he ended the call

"What have I done...?" he though as he starred at the near to death boy lying on the floor, "I tired to kill him," he stuttered out.

Mariah ran thought the hospital doors. She wore her hair in a plait so it was out of her face; she wore a pair of jeans and a pink top than she had to quickly thrown on, as she had to leave the house in a hurry.

She found Rei sitting next to a hospital bed.

"Rei say it's not true!" Mariah said as she looked at Ozuma "You shot him" she spoke in a whisper so quiet that he could barely hear it.

"No, Mariah I never, but I know who did," rei spoke

"So have you told them... the police I mean," Mariah spoke

"No, I can't things are a lot more complicated then that at the moment," Rei spoke "Mariah I need you to go home, lock the doors and don't go out!" Rei said his voice raising but he tried to keep his calm as he was in a public place

"But Rei..." Mariah spoke

"Mariah just go!" he said. Mariah Nodded and ran out the door.

"Hopefully you wake up before the police get involved what can they do?" he said to Ozuma even though he lay unconscious.

"You got it?" Kai answered sipping his wine.

"Yes sir," Johnny said showing Kai the ring

"Good boy, wheres rei?" he asked

"We lost him!" Johnny said no emotion in his voice.

"Oh well..." Kai smirked. Mariam sat in the same room she was starring out the window. She sat emotionless, lifeless. Kai looked at her.

"Very quiet darling, something wrong?" he asked

"No," was the only he received. It was the answer he wanted but yet he was still angered at the response. He was angry but at no one unparticular.

"Maybe you should have a friend around, someone for you to socialize with," kai spoke. Mariam full attention was on kais

"Whose that friend of yours... Mariah," Kai spoke. Something clicked Mariam knew she was in trouble and she wasn't the only one! Kai smirked

"Bring her in!" he ordered to Johnny who nodded and left.

"I though so," Ozuma said after Rei explained everything.

"I'm here to help you man!" Rei spoke

"tar man,"

"Come on man we need to get you out of here before the police begin to snoop around," Rei said. Ozuma Nodded. Rei walked over to the window and opened luckily there were on the ground floor. The quickly ran out of the hospital undetected.

"I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it im innocent!" Tyson pleaded through the jail bars

"Shut it kid!" the guard spoke. Tyson stood in an isolated cell he cells was miles away from anyone else bar the guard.

He set me up I know it. Just you watch Kai!

oooooooooooooo tension, story coming along good well i think so but i want to know what you think! R&R pretty please:)

Bi-Bi for now

CuteBeyblader

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update-tests-2 weeks L Anyway chapter coming soon! R&R and thank to-

Thanks to Crystal, PumkinMoon, roseofsharon28, DiamondDeamonRose ,  
Maison-Rosae !

And a big thank you to **BlueStary **who has reviewed all my chapter and has kept with the story!

The cold wind hit hard in. It was getting dark now. Rei shivered the old abandoned warehouse was freezing. Rei had changed from the uniform from before to a pair of baggy jeans and a diesel top that was black it had a wolf and a Chinese type of warrior in fire red and had wrote across it amazing and red and black trainers. Ozuma walked out of one the rooms his clothes changed he now wore a pair of jeans that were ripped by the knees and a black top with red fire stripes and matching biker gloves. He put a belt on.

"Take this you might need it," Ozuma said handing rei a gun.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked

"Lets just say when I was a teenager (there meant to be young adult now 18-20 A/n-if you don't like the age range tell me!) I was involved in the street gangs, I took part in all the gang wars but I gave it up when a good friend of mine died." Ozuma explained he looked away from Rei showing he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Let's just hope we don't have to use it," Rei said putting the gun in his pocket

"I'd love to agree with your right now Rei, but I know we will have to use them, there's a lot going down that we don't know about!" Ozuma said as he sighed.

Reis phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey rei, its me Tyson, I haven't got time to explain everything right now, im in jail ive been blamed for killing Hilary," Tyson spoke on the other side on the phone

"You didnt!" Rei spoke

"No dude, seriously I went to apologize I even bough her that necklace she wanted but Kai! He set me up! Please get down here this is the only phone call ive got!" Tyson said

"Ill is there in a bit," Rei said closing his phone "Come on I think we have a lead!" Rei said walking out of the warehouse

"I don't think it's a good idea to take you car, we should take …" Ozuma said lifting a sheet up reveling a Porsche 911(A/N-my mate likes it I don't even know what car it is sorry!)

"Cool!" rei said getting in.

On the ride there they put the radio on listening to 50 cent it changed to

"Breaking news, this just in a bank has just been robbed to 2 causalities 1 death and 900000 million dollar/pounds (I know people are English like me!) A quote from a witness said that the gang was very well organized and all wore black uniforms..." the rest was not heard as rei turned the radio off

"That bastard!" Rei spoke grinding his teeth!

"Don't worry he wont get away with this!" Ozuma said as they arrived at the police station.

They sat in an isolated room with only a table two chairs on one side one on the other.

"So...? What happened" Rei asked

"I went to apologize, I bought her that necklace I told you they've got it now though...the police but anyway I came and blood was all over the place it was her blood she was lying on the floor dead, the police arrived and arrested me but I know he set me up" Tyson explained

"Ho do you know it was Kai?" Ozuma asked

"Well let me start from the beginning...

I was working in the army, during a fight I got injured so I couldn't fight so I helped with the technical stuff. I became involved in a plot that would help the army. It was a type of drug a liquid drug... it would make the person do what we say, then we could get answers out of the apposing threats but then we figured that it may be used against us so it was aborted. I was divested I spent hours working on this plan.

So when Kai Hiwatri opened it up again as he had taken a strong interest in the plan he hired me to do some work on it I though it was for the army I the found out he wanted to start his own army of drugged people. The drug would make them do anything with the matching DNA. Which obviously would have been Kai. When I found out, I ratted him out and so did the others working with him but what else could we do...when he found out he was furious. Liam one of the workers was killed a few days after by some one who could not even remember what they had done a drug was found in the suspect blood

Thus we realized Kai had got his hand on the drug and was after us for revenge. The others are all dead now but me and one other Tala, he is very good and getting out of things, you should really look him up if you after Kai!

But anyway no one will believe my story as no one was told about the drug so rumor would not spread! But that means I sound crazy! So I being kept here you have to help me out!"

Tyson explained

"I knew there was something wrong with Mariam!" Ozuma said as he sat crossed armed gritting his teeth.

Rei was thinking about what Tyson had just said

Flashback

"Hey do you want to go the pub?" Johnny asked

"Sure," rei answered

The began to walk down the street. When about 5 men grabbed them they stuck a needle in Rei and Johnny. Rei became drossy and passed out. When he awoke he was dressed in a black uniform Johnny was there he starred at him emotionless, Rei inner self shivered yet nothing showed on the outside.

End of flashback

"We'll get him don't worry we will!" rei spoke as he clutched his gun in his pocket.

oooo what will Rei do..? That all im going to say! R&R and ill update YAY!

Bibi for now

CuteBeyblader

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long update yet again it try to get my things proof read by my friends so they can tell me what they things but we've all had exams so we've been quite busy yes I know that's not an excuse but anyway the next chapter will be shortly(hopefully!)

Thank you to Blue Stray (sorry I spelt your name wrong my mate actually thought it was meant to say starry but anyway) and to Crystal and my proof reader Tina.

Mariah P.O.V

I bolted the door shut and secured the top lock. No one was getting in but I still didn't feel safe. A group of men now stood outside my house and I didn't know what to do. I went to visit Mariam but she wasn't in her house but those men where I wonder what they were doing... I rang Rei but it was an answer phone. I left a message but then next thing I knew I heard a loud crash in the background. The men jumped at e and the phone fell out of my reach.

? P.O.V

"So I believe Kai got his hands on what he wanted!" I spoke

"He did indeed," she answered.

"It is not his to govern, it is not his to use as he pleases, no I do believe you should pay him a little visit Lisa," I spoke

"Yes sir!" she spoke. Lisa had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red vest top and black 3 quarters with trainers she also was heavily equipped.

(A/N--This Oc is quite important she not paired with anyone, she just helpful for the storyline!)

Normal P.O.V

Ozuma reached for his phone he wanted to ring Mariam, but as he came to her name on the phonebook he stopped he couldn't talk to a mindless doll,

"She may be a very beautiful doll but she is emotionless she is not herself she is being told what to do what to fell how can I communicate with that!" he though he sighed and looked down. Rei looked over at his friend

"Don't worry Man!" he spoke he didn't even know what to say how could he be supportive when he didn't really know what was going on.

SMASH.

The glass shattered to the floor. Lisa crept in. She glanced around the room

"Well least he has good taste!" she spoke

"You really think so?" A voice spoke from the bathroom. Out came Kai smirking. "What bring you to my humble abode child?" he asked

"You know why im here," she spoke

"Oh yes, I do, that was a rhetorical question but then being a child I would not suspect you know these type of things," he mocked

"I may appear young, buy looks can be deceiving!" she said picking up a vase and throwing it at him. Kai dodged it he was no expecting such an outbreak so soon. She grabbed a sample of the drug of the dressing table and jumped from the window. She quickly ran away from sigh

"GUARDS AFTER HER!" Kai yelled and a group of me followed her

"Obviously I misjudged her," he spoke as he watched his goons separate as they had no idea were the girl had just ran to.

Mariam walked into the lobby of the house...well hopefully that was were she was. The house was so big she was having a hard time remembering where she was and where everything else was. She yet again came across the water fountain she sighed. She sat by the fountain. She tilted her head to the side as she did so she felt an enormous pain in her hand she quickly tilted back to normal and the pain was gone. She clutched that side of her head. She had never felt that before. The water below her was so calming she placed a hand in it was so gentle all of a sudden her arm and hand went completely numb. She couldn't feel it. She then began to feel dizzy and she completely collapsed.

Ozuma mind was completely occupied he didn't even notice when rei phone rang. Rei answered his phone the greeting was

"You have one new voice mail to listen to your voice mail press 1 now" she pressed the small 1 dial on his phone

Mariah's voice came up

"Rei…you have to get home soon…there's something going on SMASH (SFX) what the!"BEEEEEP (SFX)

"OZUMA!" Rei said. Ozuma snapped out of his trance and looked at rei.

"WE need to get to Mariah house now!"

They reached the house and it was obvious there had been a forced entry as the window was completely smashed. While Rei starred at Mariah's phone that had been left on the floor.

"Why would some one want to take Mariah she hasn't done anything she always been so nice to everyone…her family, her friends, even her doctor!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ozuma spoke "Mariah and Mariam are best friend so I have hunch I know were they've taken her." They both made there way back to the car. As the were driving they noticed a few of Kais men (Kais men/goons-wear black uniforms with Kai logo KH (his initials) this how they know they work for Kai) Ozuma followed hopping to get some sort of lead to the were about of Mariah. As they followed the seemed to loose them but as they were searching they never noticed the young girl who had ran across the road. She looked at the car. Ozuma suddenly noticed the girl and screech on his brakes. The girl looked at them.

Flashback

_"My only one dyeing wish _

_Is for you to be truly happy"_

_Flashback_

_"You infantile mind can not handle what I am telling you...yet you still listen to me...why?" Lisa asked_

_"I have to try, for Mariam sake" a younger version of Ozuma answered_

_Lisa smiled. It must have been the first time she had in years but she resembled a child, the childish part of Lisa was though to be gone and dead yet this proved everyone wrong_

_Another Flashback_

_"I'm sorry Mariam she's dead," a man with blonde hair spoke_

_Mariam began to cry her eyes filled with tear. Ozuma tried to reassure her, to calm her but what could he do...? He could not bring her back_

_End of flashback_

Ozuma was lost in a trance he gazed at the young girl who stood in front of him

"Lisa...?" He spoke his words came out confused.

"You know her...?" Rei asked

"Yes, she Mariam cousin but she supposed to be dead!" Ozuma said Rei just looked at him confused at then back the girl. Kais men suddenly reemerged and ran at Lisa. She quickly ran down and alley. Ozuma jumped out the car and followed after them.

_SO what do you think the next chapter will be up after I get one of my friends to proof read it for me! R&R please _

_CuteBeybeyblader_

_Bibi_

_xxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

YAY another chapter done-hope you like it Please R&R!

Thank you to BlueStary and Crystal and of course my proof reader Lou.

The alley ways were lined up one after another and they faint sound that echoed in the distance of footsteps. Ozuma realized that Kais men have easily given up but Lisa was still running for some place to hide. He was a short distance away from him. He began to sprint hoping to gain some hope he got closer he could see the girl

"LISA!" he called out. She stopped and turned to face him with a gun. Her face was angry until she realized who it was

"OZUMA?" she asked she lowered the gun but she did not lower it completely

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing?" he spoke

"Always had to have a cocky attitude didn't you!" she spoke half joking half serious.

The faint sound of running echoed through the ally-way

"Were not safe here we better move!" Lisa said before running off. Ozuma quickly followed.

Ozuma followed Lisa to a house were she quickly unlocked the door Ozuma and Lisa both hurried in. Lisa peered out of the window watching if anyone passed. While Ozuma looked around the house they had currently stopped in. Outside it looked like some run down old house but inside the walls were filled were many wonderful things such as fine art, sculptors, expensive clothing and jewellery lay in bags and scattered along chairs.

"This you house?" Ozuma asked

"No it's the store room," Lisa answered. She walked away from the window after a while.

"So where did you get all this from then?" he asked

"I'm in the "trade" business," she spoke sitting on a chair

"I didn't think you'd be in the "trade" business so soon after what happened heck I never though you'd be anything!" Ozuma spoke starring at Lisa

"That man he killed you!"

"No he wanted to kill me, yet it never worked, sure I was in the hospital for a great deal of time but I got an offer I could refuse, fake my own death, become one of the powerful people in the underworld," she spoke

Rei had parked the car. He had tried to ring Ozuma phone but he could not pick up Ozuma signal.

"Great stranded!" he though. He glanced around. He near a main road and it was empty no people no traffic not even noise from distance traffic or people. He decided to take a walk round. He locked the car and walked towards the main road there eh saw the reason it was so quite.

"I guess Kai got a few new people!" Rei said quietly. A group of 20 men stood in silence facing south (Rei is in the west area!)

They all wore Kais uniform and completely brain-dead. Not one of them spoke or sniggered there was complete silence. Two cars barricaded the main road stopping traffic. Road sings were put up telling passing pedestrians and drivers to take another route around.

A woman walked to the very front of them she spoke "Find anyone that has stayed on these premises and bring them back to me!"

Without hesitation they did as they were told separating and scouring the area. Rei took this as his queue to leave he quickly made his was back to the car.

She flickered her eyes open. She lay in a grand bed.

"We were getting worried about you," Kai spoke. Mariam attention was drawn to him.

"How did I get here?" she asked

"One of my servants found you passed out by the fountain, you will be fine now and oh do not worry we have found you company!" with that Kai left the room, Mariam was about to speak when Mariah walked in

"Mariah?" Mariam asked

"Yes," she answered plainly.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I am fine," she replied

"Usually Mariah would be full of joy, no matter what, wonder what is wrong?" Mariam though to herself starring at her best friend.

"You are sure you are okay?" Mariam questioned again

"I am fine!" Mariah answered again.

"So why are you here?" Mariam asked hoping to get more of a detailed answer

"To enjoy your company," she spoke.

"Ok, maybe we should go talk some where else," Mariam said leading Mariah out of the bedroom they were currently in.

She began walking Mariah stayed quiet and followed, Mariam tired to make conversation

"So how is rei?" Mariam asked

"Alive," she answered

Mariam took a brief look at Mariah and the realized there was something terribly wrong with her she would never make such a sick comment on Rei expense. Rei and Mariah had always been so close and there was no possible way to change there…so what had happened to her.

Mariam began to speed up walking hopefully to come to some chairs but she had no idea were she was expect for some big expensive house.

She noticed on the wall a sword and shield

"Wait, ive seen that before….im in Kais house!" she talked to herself. She glanced at the shield again and though back to her last visit

_FLASHBACK_

_Mariam mouth was connected to Kai, his hand were all over her body while hers remained in his hair, she pulled away and grabbed her things_

"_No I can't be doing this I'm with Ozuma!" she spoke grabbing her bag and quickly exiting the room. Kai called her name but she ignored and quickly drove away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why am I still here then?" she though aloud

"So you can be with Kai," the answer she received form Mariah. Mariam turned to look at the girl. She starred at Mariah no emotion in her.

_Flashback_

_Mariam felt the needle be pressed into her as she felt the liquid flow through her. She began to loose focus…._

_End of Flashback_

"What going on?" she though this time to herself.

"So who do you work with now?" Ozuma questioned the young girl.

"A lot of different people," she spoke "Yet I have a full time partner now," Lisa answered. Picking up a diamond ring and placing it on her finger.

"I would never think you could put up with anyone to have a full time partner," Ozuma spoke. He still had no idea how she stood in front of him today.

"You will have to meet him, he is such a charming person she sniggered," Lisa spoke

"Who is he?" Ozuma asked

"He gave me back my life, "she spoke "His name is Tala Ivanov"

So what Tala got to with all this…? Well you are going to have to wait until next time to find out!

Hope you like until next time R&R

CuteBeyblader

Xxx

BIBI


End file.
